


A Different World

by Singing_Siren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Series of one-shots for my ocs, Aria and Lev.





	A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this, if anybody reads it.

I have never felt like I can conquer anything, but in this moment, I feel pretty close.

  
The girl that I have been pining over for the last year agreed to go out with me and I am ecstatic. Nothing can go wrong. Not anymore.

  
After Aria had said yes, I excused myself from the library and ran back to my house. My brother was so excited and we talked about me having more game than him, but after a while it was time to sleep.

  
As I sit on the porch outside my house, I notice that the stars in the sky shine brightly, seeming to grow closer with each twinkling pulse. My awestruck look slowly morphed to one of horror as I realized the lights were in fact storming towards the planet’s surface. The lights get brighter and brighter until all I see is a blinding white light and my skin feels like it is burning. In this moment, fear overcomes me and I succumb to the lullaby of the heat of the crashing stars.

  
-

  
My head hurts. No, it doesn’t just hurt, it aches. It is screaming at me to stay asleep, but something in me tells me to open my eyes.

  
As I blink slowly, my memories come flooding back. Stars were crashing into the Earth. And apparently I survived.

How? Why me?

  
I’m surrounded by feathers as white as snow. They are connected to a figure bathed in light.

  
“Lev,” they say and I recognize the voice from somewhere, how do they know my name? “are you okay?”

  
Aria. That’s the only name that comes to mind. Aria. She’s an angel. She saved me.

  
“What,” I pause and clear my throat, “what happened?”

  
“It’s a long story. We need to get you back home.” I finally get the chance to look around as Aria moves her wings. We’re in a grass field in the middle of nowhere.

  
“The stars…” I drift off and try to look at Aria more clearly. She is glowing the same ethereal light as the falling stars, but I can make out her eyes filled with concern.

  
“They weren’t stars, Lev. I’ll explain soon. Please go back to sleep.”  
She puts her hand on my cheek and presses a gentle kiss to my forehead. My eyelids flutter shut and I find myself losing grip on my consciousness.

  
-

  
When I come to, I’m lying on my bed in my clothes from the day before. I know they’re from the day before because sunlight streams in from my open window. Looking out of the open window is Aria. She has no wings but I know that I did not imagine it. She is wearing jeans and a white blouse, a golden pendant hanging from her neck. When she sees me looking at her she walks toward me and smiles softly.

  
“You’re awake.”

  
“Are you an angel,” I blurt out without thinking. “Like an actual angel. And the falling stars were falling angels. Oh my god.” I bury my head in my pillow and avoid looking at Aria.

  
She chuckles and says, “That didn’t take long. Are you alright?”

  
“Don’t be sarcastic with me! I have many questions.”

  
“I know you do, so ask away.”

  
I lift my head and look her in the eyes. Her aura of light has dissipated some, but she still glows slightly. I’m not sure if it is because she is beautiful or if it is because she is an actual angel. This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews please!


End file.
